


Family and the Supernatural

by KaraGenki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, French Kissing, Hair-pulling, Hugs, Kissing, Mildly Dubious Consent, Older Woman/Younger Man, Onee-san Kink, Pegging, Riding, Submission, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Topping from the Bottom, and also from the top, it's fun, male sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraGenki/pseuds/KaraGenki
Summary: He didn’t struggle - despite everything, she was the closest to family he’d ever had. He trusted her. She took a finger and tucked it under his chin, pulling his face up to meet her eyes. “Our deal was family for a soul.” Her eyes looked ready to devour him at any second. He shivered, and she continued “I’ve given you family… now it’s time to take my reward.”A boy makes a contract with a demon for companionship, but when he ends it... things go differently than he had expected.





	Family and the Supernatural

Peyton played with his hair as he watched his older sister in the kitchen. Her hips swayed and her hair snaked around her shoulders as she cooked, shining in the fluorescent light. He couldn’t help but admire her… she did so much for him, and all he had to offer in return was - well, they both knew what that was. Wait, no, stop it. He slapped his face and looked down to try and finally concentrate on his homework for once. But no matter how he tried, he couldn’t shake the thought of her hips pressing against his, her weight forcing him onto his knees, how her breasts would feel against his chest as they-- 

“Pe-y-ton!” Eyes locked onto his homework, he heard gentle footsteps pad towards him. He gulped. He looked up and met the soft, glowing eyes of his ‘sister’ - or a demon he’d summoned. “Why haven’t I heard your pen moving, huh?” The care, the concern, reminded Peyton of why he’d done it in the first place - with his parents across the globe in America, his tiny flat in Japan was so much lonelier than the home he’d always lived in. And being the exotic exchange student didn’t mean he was bringing home girls every night, either - he couldn’t remember the last time he’d even had a friend over. So he’d called out to the void, in a moment of desperation, and… she had answered.

Right now, she was still looking at him, waiting for a reply. “Um… I was-- I was thinking, onee-san,” Peyton managed to stutter out, eyes drifting away from hers in mild embarrassment. She raised an eyebrow, a lock of hair falling over her shoulder. “Were you?” Her smile turned a little cruel as he squirmed, but in a second she pet his head and straightened up. “Make sure you hurry then, Peyton-kun, I wouldn’t want you to sleep too late.” He sighed a little as she walked away, her smell fading - the stew she was cooking, and something uniquely musky and hers. “Thank you, onee-san.”

He groaned and let his head fall onto the desk. Ever since they’d made the deal - a family member for his soul - it’d been so nice… he’d had a warm meal to come home to every night, and someone’s lap to sit on and talk about his day. But lately, he’d been getting feelings for her - feelings he understood very well, but didn’t want to act on-- couldn’t act on. She was his sister, after all, in a certain sense of the word and he couldn’t keep doing this forever… she’d be there, comforting him and teasing him every night, and he’d go insane. He got up, moving his numb legs a little first, and walked into the kitchen.

“Onee-san?” She looked over from the pot she was stirring, and put down a tasting plate to meet Peyton’s eyes. “What is it, Peyton-kun?” Her eyes were open and inviting, but a certain quirk in her lips made him shiver. She could smell it on him - his desperation. Peyton opened his mouth, and said the words he’d never thought he’d say:

“I’m ending our contract.”

His back slammed against the wall. His sister was still across the room, but strings of something were spidering out from behind her-- her hair? But it was thick, and his eyes traced it to his chest, where it wrapped around him and kept him pinned. So this was what a demon was capable of. Said demon looked down at him from across the room. Her tongue flicked across her lips. “Peyton-kun… you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to say that.” 

She took her time walking over as he stared. He didn’t struggle - despite everything, she was the closest to family he’d ever had. He trusted her. She took a finger and tucked it under his chin, pulling his face up to meet her eyes. “Our deal was family for a soul.” Her eyes looked ready to devour him at any second. He shivered, and she continued “I’ve given you family… now it’s time to take my reward.”

Before he could get a word in edgewise, she kissed him, tongue instantly diving into his mouth. A shiver going down his spine, he let her, feeling a blush tint his cheeks. She conquered every inch of his mouth, then went further, further than would be possible for any human - Peyton groaned in surprise and sensation as her tongue snaked down his throat, claiming it for her own, exploring lazily before pulling out, leaving him panting, breathless and hopelessly aroused. “O-Onee-san…”

She tutted and shook her head, and her tentacles tightened a little around Peyton’s chest in conjunction. He gasped for breath. “Uh-uh, Peyton-kun… I’m not just your sister anymore.” Her hand buried itself in his hair, and she yanked back ruthlessly, drawing a cry from his lips. “I own you.” Suddenly, the answer came to Peyton’s mind clear as day. He knew what he was now… and what she was to him. “Onee-sama,” he whined, and the weight of his head sank into her grip. 

She smiled. “Good boy.” She let go of Peyton all at once, and he crumpled to the floor. He didn’t dare try to stand up again, or even move his head to look at her. Ignoring the pain in his tailbone where he’d hit it on the way down, he put a hand on the floor and shifted seamlessly onto his knees, hands resting gently in his lap. The room was silent. Neither of them moved, her watching, him waiting. His breathing was shallow and fast, and the only thing he could hear, besides the pounding of his own blood in his ears. This was too good to be true. Finally, after too long to be natural, she spoke: “My, my, Peyton-kun. This is going to be easier than I ever thought.”

She entwined his fingers in his hair and pulled back gently. Without a trace of resistance, or even hesitance, Peyton followed her prompt easily. Their eyes met. She parted her lips, in no rush, and pulled him up slowly, which he followed as if they were puppet and puppeteer: “Ever since you summoned me, I wanted you to be mine.” Her hands guided him up, so he was standing - she towered over him, his eyes resting squarely on the peak of her breasts. “And now, I finally have you in my grasp… I could eat your soul, but your fate will be much different.”

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into the warm softness of her breasts, and Bacon sighed in equal parts comfort and pleasure. He relaxed into her, eyes fluttering shut - until he felt an insistent press at the small of his back. One of his sister’s tentacles lazily traced around his hip, then slipped under his pants. It cupped the pert globe of his asscheeks first, and he sucked in a low breath, but his sister seemed completely oblivious to it. She was hugging him as she always did, but the tentacle slid further, first towards his crack, then slowly slithering down, just brushing his hole, then venturing further past his taint and balls, wrapping gently around the base of his cock, then giving it a gentle tug. “Hng!” 

His eyes slammed shut and his knees buckled, but she had him firmly in her grip. Tenderly, she pulled him in for a chaste, sisterly kiss - while at the same time, the tentacle slid around his balls and gave them a leisurely pull. He was panting into the kiss, with burning, desire-flushed cheeks, but she didn’t give any indication that this was at all lewd. In fact, she pulled them away from each other, smiling innocently. “What’s wrong, Peyton-kun? You seem a little flustered... “ 

As she pushed a hand into his forehead, the tentacle wrapped itself around the head of his member, eliciting a quiet keen in the back of his throat. He fell forward, into her again, and she chuckled. “My, my, such an eager little boy, aren’t you?” Her eyes glinted with malicious pleasure, and she decided to end the farce there. She leaned into his ear, her hot breath tickling his neck, and whispered, “Strip for me, Peyton-kun.” 

He gulped and nodded. When he stepped back, it was an effort to stay standing, much less do things with his hands - the tentacle around his cock was torturous in the best way possible, and he was half-hard already. With trembling hands, he pulled his shirt over his head, then tugged his pants down. Taking off his briefs revealed exactly what he’d been expecting - a thin black tentacle, wrapped around his cock and balls like a possessive snake.

Now that he was naked, his sister stepped forward, so they were barely a hand’s width apart. She stroked his hair, but her hand kept going, tracing down his shoulders onto his chest. She pulled on his nipple, just enough to hurt, and he gasped - and at the same time a second tentacle rested itself just at the entrance of his hole. His eyes snapped up to her in mild fear, and she rested her other hand on his chest. “Shh… relax for me, alright?” The tentacle on his dick unraveled itself, and she replaced it with her slender hand.

“Pull my skirt up, Peyton-kun, and take my panties off,” she murmured, and he scrambled to comply. It took him a few tries before his fingers caught on the elastic, and he pushed them down, back arched at the tentacle teasing his rim. He’d never been touched there before, not by another person… but oh, how he’d longed for it. He’d jacked off from time to time, and it did feel good, but he’d never really understood how people could get addicted to it - until one day, when he’d gotten curious and put a finger up there. Once he’d hit that special spot, he’d nearly come then and there, but it hadn’t been enough, it was never enough… and then the tentacle pushed in nonchalantly, and he cried out in pleasure. This was it. 

She hummed as he collapsed at the sensation, deftly catching his back and guiding him down onto the kitchen floor. Her hand hadn’t moved since she’d touched him, but now she did, giving his member gentle strokes. It was all going too fast for him - with pleasure coming from both ends, he was hard and dripping in no time. She smirked, straddled him - dropping her panties on the floor beside them - and sank down onto him, all in one go. “Mh-- ahh… please!” Bacon’s voice was high as a girl’s with the pleasure, whereas his sister was utterly composed, sitting on him, the tentacle unmoving inside him. “Tell me, Peyton-kun… have you ever been with a woman before?” As she said it, she squeezed around him, and he moaned softly and shook his head. “No-- haah...”

“Then what about here?” The tentacle moved inside him, and it was unlike anything he’d ever felt - the pleasure was all through him, in his belly and his thighs, and he felt so full - his mouth dropped open, and he screamed, bucking forward into it. “No-- no, onee-sama-- only you,” he stuttered, his voice quiet and breathy. She seemed very pleased at the fact, and licked her lips. One of her hands came to rest on his chest, near his shoulder, and the other wrapped itself around his neck. She hummed. Lips stretching into a devious grin, she replied, “And it’ll stay that way - because you’re mine now, forever and ever,” and sank down.

The tentacle moved in rhythm with her, pushing in as she lifted herself off, and Peyton was being assaulted with sheer pleasure - he’d never felt anything close to this before, and he whimpered and moaned, panting every time it thrusted into him. On top of him, his sister was taking her pleasure from him as well - her walls quivered, and her movements sped up, his cock glistening every time she rose. “Ahh... please, more!” Peyton closed his eyes and arched his back, tongue slipping out of his mouth, and she obliged, yanking his head back by the hair as she spasmed around him, orgasming, “Peyton-kun… sweet, beautiful little Peyton-kun,” she panted, as she kept riding him through her orgasm. He was getting close, cheeks bright red with pleasure, and she smiled open-mouthed. The tentacle ground against his prostate. “Come for me.”

“Onee-sama!” Peyton saw white, reaching the highest peak he’d ever seen. He spilled inside her, and she moaned in appreciation, burrowing her hand into his hair in a possessive gesture. She only stopped moving when the last drops of come leaked out of him, humming in appreciation. “I’ll milk you until you’re dry, Peyton-kun…” She lifted off him, and a translucent mixture leaked out of her, some of it staying on his cock. “But for now… clean this up.” The tentacle pulled out of him, and he almost whined at the emptiness.

She sat back against the wall and spread her legs, beckoning for his head. He blinked once, then moved to get up. “Uh-uh. Crawl.” He gulped, and pressed his legs together in embarrassment - drawing in a breath at the wetness he felt there - then crawled over to her, and dipped her head in between her legs, taking a gentle lick, then looking up at her questioningly. “That’s it, good boy.” She grabbed his hair and pushed him a little further down, and he got to work, licking and sucking with little skill but enough enthusiasm to make up for it.

As he went at it, and as his sister hummed in satisfaction, Peyton didn’t think he’d ever been happier. He was still feeling the afterglow of the best orgasm he’d ever had, along with a sort of security - as long as his sister was around, he’d want for nothing, he’d never have to make a decision. She would be there, guiding him, protecting him. So when she murmured, “Yes, good boy,” and pulled his hair gently, he smiled and hummed back. This was the life.


End file.
